Ginji's Rescue Team 2 Taming the Impossible
by Anonymous Gravity Falls Fan
Summary: Mudkip and Ginji have defeated Groudon, but there's another threat. And this time, it's in Ginji's world. Can they defeat Giratina and tame the impossible? Rated T for mild cartoon violence and death. Slice of life/Friendship/Adventure fanfic. Takes place after the events of Ginji's Rescue Team.


Groudon has been defeated, but there is another problem. This story is a sequel to Nintendo and Vizkids's _Pok__é__mon_ _Ginji__'__s rescue team_ manga. Hope you enjoy the story. Rated K+ for mild cartoon violence and mild cartoon death with some hinted Ginji x Grace and Mudkip x Nidoran [female]. Adventure/Slice of Life/Romance fanfic.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Grace, and Ginji's father. Nintendo owns everything else. 'So I Herd U Liek Mudkipz' is an internet meme.

Note: To those of you that haven't been to middle school yet, some of the info about middle school in this story are not true. Here's the truth: Some middle schools do have recess, none of the lunches are barf or a week old, and nobody forces you to eat every last bite and drop of your lunch. High school is not as bad as it is described in the story. Middle school does not expect everything to be perfect, there are more than two chances to get into your locker in a day, and it's not as easy to get detention as described in the story.

Pokémon

Mystery Dungeon

Ginji's Rescue Team 2

Taming the Impossible

It was a sunny spring day and as Ginji got ready for school, he stashed his red and white explorer badge into his backpack when his mother wasn't looking. He kept his explorer badge as a reminder of his previous journey, his journey as a Pokémon. He missed his Pokémon friends, especially his new best friend, Mudkip. He even remembered when he and Mudkip defeated Groudon three days ago. He told his mother the whole story, but she didn't believe him.

"Pokémon don't talk, Ginji, you know that." Ginji's mother said.

His mother had long beautiful brown hair and was always nice and friendly. Ginji knew why she didn't believe him; he was surprised when he first heard Mudkip talk human language.

"Bye Ginji." Ginji's mother said.

"Bye mom." Ginji replied.

He started off for school and his mother headed off for work at the regional professor's laboratory. On the way to school, Ginji wondered how his friends would react when he told them about his journey as a Pokémon. Then, halfway to the school, he suddenly came to a halt. Standing in front of him was Ninetales.

"Ginji, we need your help again, but this time we will need the help of all the humans we can." said Ninetales.

"What would you like help with?" Ginji asked.

"Many Pokémon are falling through a dimensional hole created by Giratina, but Giratina is not acting of its own free will. It lives in a place called the distortion world." Ninetales explained.

"What's the distortion world?" Ginji asked.

"The distortion world is a place where time does not flow and it is rumored to be another universe." Ninetales explained.

"How come you had to come to my world instead of me and other humans coming to your world?" Ginji asked.

"Because the disaster is happening in your world." Ninetales replied.

"By the way, how did you get here? I thought my world and your world were separate universes." Ginji asked.

"As I can send humans to and from this world, I can also send Pokémon to and from this world." Ninetales explained.

"Oh. Wait, what time is it? I'm late to school!" Ginji exclaimed.

He rushed to school hoping that he wouldn't get in trouble for being late. When he got there, his teacher was looking at him from the front of the room with his arms crossed. He had dark brown to black hair, black eyes, and always had a stern and serious face. He always yelled, he's never patient, and the complete opposite of Ginji's kind and caring mother. His name was Mr. Sturgis.

"Ginji, would you mind telling the class exactly why you were late!? Well!? Get up here and tell the class the whole thing!" Mr. Sturgis yelled.

Ginji went to the front of the classroom and explained.

"I was late because a ninetales had to talk with me about a Pokémon that's getting out of control and how Pokémon are falling into a dimensional hole." Ginji explained.

"Rubbish! Pokémon can't talk, there is no Pokémon going out of control or we would've heard about it on the news, and there is no dimensional hole or we would've heard about that on the news as well! See me in here during recess, for being late and lying about your excuse, for a whole week!" Mr. Sturgis yelled.

"I'm not lying!" Ginji yelled.

"That's it! Detention for two weeks!" Mr. Sturgis yelled.

As Ginji put his stuff away and walked to his desk, he noticed that one girl believed him. Her name was Grace. She had ginger hair, blue plaid skirts, and amber colored eyes.

"I believe you. My nidoran and pidgey can talk, so I have proof and he didn't believe the Pokémon disappearing, the dimensional hole, or the Pokémon that's going out of control

because if he didn't hear about it, that doesn't mean it's not happening." Grace encouraged.

"That's it! Detention for both of you! Now be quiet!" yelled Mr. Sturgis.

"Now I'm going to give you your assignment and you all had better get a 100% on the worksheet or you're going to fail my class!" Mr. Sturgis yelled as he handed out papers to everyone.

_1\. What is __'__Pok__é__mon__' __short for and why did they choose that name? Explain your answer._ Ginji read.

'_Pok__é__mon__' __is short for __'__pocket monsters__'__. The name was chosen because Pok__é__mon can be fierce like monsters and there is a way to fit them inside your pocket using pokeballs that any Pok__é__mon can fit inside._ Ginji wrote.

_2\. What are the names of all the different pokeballs? _Ginji read.

_The Pokeball, Greatball, Ultraball, Masterball, Premierball, Healball, Netball, Duskball, Nestball, Quickball, Timerball, Repeatball, Diveball, Luxuryball, Safariball, Heavyball, Loveball, Levelball, Friendball, Moonball, Fastball, Lureball, Sportball, and the Parkball. _Ginji wrote.

_3\. Where did absol__'__s name come from and what does it mean? _Ginji read.

_Absol__'__s name came from __'__ab__' __meaning __'__not__' __and __'__sol__' __meaning __'__sun__'__. Absol__'__s name means __'__not sun__' __referencing to the fact that Absol can sense disasters and is known as the disaster Pok__é__mon as well as being rumored to cause the disasters it warns of. _Ginji wrote.

_4\. What is the most important thing in raising a Pok__é__mon? _Ginji read.

_Tender loving care is the most important._ Ginji wrote.

_5\. What are the eighteen elemental types? _Ginji read.

_The eighteen elemental types are Normal, Grass, Fire, Water, Electric, Ice, Fighting, Poison, Ground, Flying, Psychic, Bug, Rock, Ghost, Dragon, Dark, Steel and Fairy. _Ginji wrote.

Twenty minutes later, Mr. Sturgis ordered the class to line up in a single file line and put their worksheets in a neat and orderly pile at a rapid pace.

As the day went by, Ginji worried more and more about what Ninetales had said.

_What if I can__'__t get enough people? What if, despite everyone__'__s assistance, Girantina is still too strong? What if- _Ginji worried.

He erased that horrible thought from his mind and focused on other things. He told the others about his journey as a Pokémon and what Ninetales had said to him that morning,

but only Grace seemed to have believed him.

"Hey, Ginji. So I herd u liek mudkipz!" the others teased him at lunchtime.

Ginji tossed a grape towards the front door in anger when the teachers weren't looking.

"Don't mind them, Ginji." Grace encouraged.

Then Ginji spattered milk from his mouth.

"What is it, Ginji?" Grace asked.

"I tasted some thing awful in my milk." Ginji replied.

The other boys laughed and said, "We slipped a dead fly in your milk when you weren't looking!" "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" "That's so comical, Ginji!" "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Boys! What do you think you're doing!? I'm talking to your teachers about this and you are coming with me to talk to them!" The lunch lady yelled.

"Not you, Ginji. It wasn't your fault. You didn't do anything wrong." She added when she noticed Ginji start to get up.

In detention, Ginji and Grace talked about what Ninetales had said while Mr. Sturgis took care of some business in the office.

"Why won't Mr. Sturgis believe us? The truth is obvious isn't it?" Ginji asked.

"True, but maybe Mr. Sturgis doesn't believe us because he thinks that if something bad happens, he should always be the only one to know and no one else, even if that means causing it himself and not telling anyone." Grace suggested.

"But that's not possible." Ginji reasoned.

"Exactly, he's a maniac." Grace replied.

"Then why don't we write the truth right now on the board in permanent marker so everyone can see it and no one can get it off. And let's do it in pencil too so it'll be even harder to get rid of." Ginji suggested as he quickly got a permanent marker and wrote Ninetales's message on the board

"Great plan, Ginji. Besides, the school could always buy a new one." Grace replied.

After they finished, the board was covered with marks, scratches, dents, ink, and a message on it that said,_ Many Pok__é__mon are falling into a dimensional hole created by Girantina, but Girantina is not acting of it__'__s own free will. It lives in a place called the distortion world. Get to your friends and family as soon as possible. Tell them what__'__s happening. Don__'__t travel on your own. Girantina is too dangerous. Make sure you__'__re with someone you trust at all times. Whatever you do, be careful. Girantina is coming._

"How about we run to the playground, detention's almost over anyway." Ginji suggested.

"Totally." Grace agreed.

And they rushed to the playground while trying to avoid the teachers. When Mr. Sturgis got to the classroom, he noticed that Ginji and Grace were gone and Ninetales's message was etched onto the board. No matter how many times he tried, he could not get it off. Then he looked outside for Ginji and Grace and saw them playing on the basketball court.

Ginji and Grace were bouncing a basketball to make it sound like Ninetales's message.

After detention, Ginji and Grace were in so much trouble.

"GINJI AND GRACE, DETENTION FOR THE REST OF THE SCHOOL YEAR FOR WRITING THAT LIE ON THE BOARD, ETCHING IT SO DEEP THAT NO ONE CAN GET IT OFF, AND PURPOSELY BOUNCING A BASKETBALL TO MAKE IT SOUND EXACTLY LIKE THAT LIE!" Mr. Sturgis yelled.

"That's what we meant to do and it is so NOT a lie! Why are you such a-?!" Ginji yelled.

"Do not say that word, Ginji." Grace said before Ginji could finish.

When everyone started laughing, Mr. Sturgis yelled, "THAT'S IT! DETENTION FOR EVERYONE! Ginji and Grace, detention for the rest of the school year during recess and the next time you get in trouble, eat with me during lunch! The rest of you, detention during recess for a whole week! From now on, no one is to get up out of their desks for any reason at all unless I say so and, if so, can only do exactly as permitted! I will bring order to this classroom!"

Then the class got their papers back with their grade on it. Everyone was telling each other their grades.

"I got a 70%." Ginji whispered to Grace.

_The name was created thousands of years before pokeballs were invented!_ Mr. Sturgis wrote next to the problem.

"I got an 80%." Grace whispered in reply.

Grace had written,_ '__Pok__é__mon__' __is short for __'__pocket monsters__'__. The name was chosen because Pok__é__mon can be fierce like monsters and some are small enough to fit in your pocket without the use of a pokeball._

Mr. Sturgis had written, _that is not the exact reason!_

"Well what is the answer?"Ginji muttered to himself.

"QUIET! NO TALKING OR YOU'LL ALL GET DETENTION FOR THE REST OF THE SCHOOL YEAR!" Mr. Sturgis yelled in anger as he handed out the next assignment.

After everyone's assignments were handed in, Mr. Sturgis announced, "After you graduate here, which I don't think you will, you are going to have to face middle school for three years. Middle school is very strict. You can't bring Pokémon, you have to change classes every hour, you aren't allowed to be in the halls during class, you aren't allowed to be at your lockers at any time except for before and after school, they expect everything to be perfect, it's super easy to get detention, there's no recess, they force you to eat every bite and every drop of your lunches, and the lunches there are week old barfed up lunches from other students. High school is much worse than that."

When school was over and they got ready to go home, Mr. Sturgis started handing everyone three pages of homework and some of their graded papers.

"You have a test in two weeks!" Mr. Sturgis kept yelling.

When they got outside the building, they met Mudkip and Ninetales and walked home together. Grace lives right next door to Ginji and they both walk home at the same time.

As a result, the two usually walk to and from school together.

"What are you doing here, Mudkip? If the teacher, Mr. Sturgis, sees you he's going to get so angry he's going to expel Grace and I." Ginji said.

"What's 'expel'?" Mudkip asked.

"Expel is when you don't allow someone in a particular place." Grace explained.

"Oh. Anyway, I was wondering if you got Ninetales's message." said Mudkip.

"Yes, I got the message and told my friends. Unfortunately, only my friend, Grace, believed me." Ginji said, gesturing towards Grace when he said her name.

"At least it's better than none." encouraged Mudkip.

"But it's still not enough." Ginji complained.

"There's still time to get help from many more humans." Ninetales encouraged.

When they were at Ginji's house, Ginji's mother arrived and Grace said goodbye and went to her house.

"Bye, Ginji." Ninetales said as she walked away.

"Bye, Ginji. I'm sure we'll see each other again." Mudkip said as he followed Ninetales.

"Bye. See you again." Ginji said.

"Looks like some Pokémon really can talk." Ginji's mother said.

"Of course some can." Ginji said.

Then they headed inside and sat down.

"So tell me about your day." Ginji's mother said at the living room table.

"Not good. Mr. Sturgis gave me detention during recess for being late and lying about my excuse which I wasn't lying about my excuse. Then he gave both Grace and I detention during recess for two weeks for talking. When Grace and I were in detention, we wrote Ninetales's message on the board so that no one could get it off and then ran to the playground undetected to play so he gave both Grace and I detention for the rest of the school year. Then when everyone laughed about it, he gave everyone else detention during recess for one week and he made Grace and I stay in the room and eat lunch with him. He told us that if we ever get in trouble again, Grace and I will be expelled. At the end of the day, he handed out three pages of homework and told us that there's a test in two weeks." Ginji explained.

"Well, Mr. Sturgis is very mean and impatient so it's no surprise to me. When Mr. Sturgis and I were kids, he kept getting in trouble for ordering all the adults around in a mean way, being impatient with them, and bullying adults and children just because they weren't perfectly like he expected. He got expelled in ninth grade when he fought your father over me." Ginji's mother said.

"How come it was my father he fought?" asked Ginji

"I refused to date him and chose your father instead so he took his anger out on your father. Both of them fought each other and when I had enough, I told the teacher. Both of them got expelled." Ginji's mother replied.

"Wow. Why didn't they do a Pokémon battle?" Ginji asked.

"They were too angry at each other and Mr. Sturgis started it by punching him on the cheek." Ginji's mother replied.

"Oh." Ginji said, amazed with his father.

"What did Ninetales say to you this morning that you told Mr. Sturgis?" asked Ginji's mother.

"Ninetales said that many Pokémon are falling through a dimensional hole created by Giratina, but Giratina is not acting of it's own free will and it lives in a place called the distortion world." Ginji explained.

"Okay, I believe you. Now let's see if we can get some of your homework done, okay Ginji?" Ginji's mother replied.

"Thanks." Ginji replied.

They didn't finish all of it but it had been started on.

When dinner was ready, Ginji ate most his dinner and drank most of his juice, but was too tired and deep in thought to do anything else. At 9:00 p.m. that night, Ginji went to bed thinking of his father, Mr. Sturgis, what Ninetales had said to him, and how he would explain all this to Grace without Mr. Sturgis hearing any of it. He was so tired, he fell asleep thinking of a way to explain all this to Grace without Mr. Sturgis hearing any of it.

He was dreaming a most unusual dream. His father was at seashore during a storm and there was a hurricane coming towards him.

"Run!" He told his friends. "Save my wife and child! Take them to the regional professor! He knows what to do!"

Ginji's mother ran with his father's friends, holding Ginji in her arms. This dream was about Ginji as a baby and how his parents tried to protect him. His father threw a pokeball at the hurricane and a staraptor came out.

"Staraptor, use whirlwind at the hurricane!" Ginji's father commanded.

Staraptor flapped it's wings so hard, a powerful gust blew from them towards the hurricane, but it did no good. The hurricane gained more power and hit Ginji's father and all of his Pokémon except one. The Pokémon appeared be a jolteon and it appeared to be running towards some distant mountains.

Then, the dream changed. Mudkip and Ninetales were in a cave.

"Do you have to go now?" asked Mudkip.

"Yes. Visit Ginji and Grace tomorrow. Tell them what happened. Of course, they may already know." Ninetales replied.

"I'll do my best." Mudkip replied.

"Also, when we finish, we'll have to go back." Ninetales added.

"But I don't want to go back. I want to stay here with Ginji." Mudkip said.

"Okay, you can stay in this world with Ginji." Ninetales said.

Then Ninetales smiled at Mudkip and ran towards a purplish light glowing on the horizon that Ginji predicted must be the dimensional hole Ninetales was talking about.

"Then my father fought valiantly although he appeared to have died along with all of his Pokémon except one which appeared to be a jolteon and Jolteon seemed to be heading towards some distant mountains." Ginji told Grace the next morning as they were walking to school. "Try not to tell Mr. Sturgis if you can."

"Okay. Wow, your father and his Pokémon were so brave to risk death for you and your mother's sake." Grace said in an almost dream-like state.

When they got to the school, they noticed a sign that said,_ Building under watch by the regional Pok__é__mon Champion and Elite Four and the regional Pok__é__mon Professor._

Another sign said, _Regional Pok__é__mon Champion to become Principal next year._

Another sign said, _Mr. Sturgis to be fired shortly. Ex-Champion Steven scheduled to be teacher instead starting May 16__th__._

Another sign said, _Pok__é__mon battle between Steven and Mr. Sturgis to take place at school playground with entire school and regional Pok__é__mon Professor, regional Pok__é__mon Champion and Elite Four watching event on Tuesday May 15__th__. The winner of the battle will be teacher starting Wednesday May 16__th__ onwards._

_Everything depends on this battle on the 15__th__ of May._ Ginji thought.

"Steven might be teacher instead of Mr. Sturgis starting Wednesday May 16th and today's Tuesday April 25th. That means if Steven wins, we only have to face Mr. Sturgis for about 22 more days and Steven is nice, compassionate, and caring." Grace said as they went to their classroom.

"Great." Ginji agreed.

He thought Mr. Sturgis would be at the front of the classroom and Ginji and Grace would get expelled, but when they arrived, Mr. Sturgis wasn't in the room. Ginji and Grace took the chance to get ready, go to their desks, and pretend they were there all this time. A few minutes after Ginji and Grace got to their desks; Mr. Sturgis came in and ordered every one to form a neat single file line and hand in their homework as neat, quick, and orderly as possible. Everyone turned their papers in and sat down at their desks.

"There is no school from Wednesday April 26th to Monday May 7th, due to preparations for something that I will not and will never say to any of you. The test will be on Wednesday May 9th. I expect every single one of you to get 100% on the test. If you don't, you will fail my class. I am handing out your second to final report card. Most of you have failed this class and will have to redo 5th grade as there are less than 20 days of school left and the last day of school is Monday May 21st!" Mr. Sturgis announced as he passed out everyone's report cards.

_He could have said __'__tomorrow to Monday May 7__th__' __instead, making it less complicated. Ginji__'__s probably thinking the same thing. _Grace thought.

On his report card, Ginji read,

_Math: D_

_Reading: C_

_Science: B_

_Social Studies: B_

_Overall grade: C_

Ginji looked at Grace's report card and read,

_Math: C_

_Reading: B_

_Science: B_

_Social Studies: C_

_Overall grade: B_

"Better luck next time." Grace said when she saw Ginji's grades.

"Thanks. Good job." Ginji complimented Grace.

"You're welcome." Grace replied.

Ginji and Grace smiled at each other with encouragement.

"Hey! No encouraging! Be quiet and mind your own business!" Mr. Sturgis yelled with anger.

Then they got their homework back. Ginji had a large _F _marked and circled on his paper. Grace had a large _B _marked and circled on her paper.

Then, when Mr. Sturgis was out of the room, Ginji and Grace started to pass notes to each other.

_What do we do to make Mr. Sturgis believe us? _Ginji wrote.

_We try to pester him without getting caught until he believes us. Meanwhile, we should look for anybody else like Ninetales or Mudkip that could tell him. _Grace wrote.

_That__'__s a great idea, but how do we pester him without getting caught?_ Ginji wrote.

_I__'__ve got an idea. _Grace wrote.

_Okay. _ Ginji wrote.

_Cross out every thing on here, rip up this paper, and throw it in the trash so no one can read it; especially so Mr. Sturgis can__'__t figure it out. _ Grace wrote.

Ginji nodded at Grace and scribbled the note black so that no one could see what it said. Then he ripped it up into about twenty pieces, and threw it in the trash with a plain sheet of paper that was crumpled and then stretched out. Then he sat back down and Ginji and Grace smiled at each other in agreement.

The others started teasing Ginji and Grace by saying stuff like, "So I heard you like mudkips!" And, "Ginji and Grace, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

Some even pass them notes saying "So I herd u liek mudkipz."

_Why can__'__t they spell it right? It__'__s __'__So I heard you like mudkips__' __not __'__So I herd u liek mudkipz__'_ Ginji thought when he read the notes.

At lunch, Ginji and Grace got so mad, they started a food fight.

"Stop teasing us!" Grace yelled as she threw a grape covered with applesauce at the boys.

Then, all the students in the lunch room joined in and started throwing food at each other. Liquid splattered everywhere, fruits and vegetables were being thrown across the room, and meat and grains were being slammed on the tables in an attempt to break them. 3 minutes later, all of the students were sent to their classrooms and Mr. Sturgis had to clean up the mess. Ginji and Grace started tossing the food, which they managed to sneak out of the lunch room, back in.

After lunch, in detention, they were sitting at their seats when they heard a light tapping at the window. They turned around and saw Mudkip at the window. Grace checked for Mr. Sturgis, but he wasn't around, then Ginji opened the window and let Mudkip inside.

Then the ground shook around them. They didn't care if they were caught by one of the teachers; they had to warn the others. They ran right outside into the playground to find many frightened people and Pokémon running away from a big dimensional hole, and floating above it was Giratina.

"What's a girantina doing here in hoenn? Isn't it usually in sinnoh?" Grace asked.

"It must've been ordered to come here." Absol replied.

Absol leapt into the hole and ran to stop whoever was controlling Girantina. Giratina grabbed Grace, Pidgey, and Nidoran, but Ginji and Mudkip leaped onto Giratina and went with them. The distortion world was scary and confusing. Giratina went into the deepest part of the distortion world. At the deepest part, Ninetales and Absol were fighting a powerful Pokémon called Mewtwo. Giratina put Ginji, Mudkip, Grace, Nidoran, and Pidgey into a cage that was hovering over hot lava. It was getting so hot; they thought they were doomed, when Ginji had an idea. He would use the same technique they used to defeat Moltres four days ago.

"Mudkip, use water gun on the lava!" Ginji yelled.

"WATER GUN!" shouted Mudkip as water squirted from his mouth onto the lava.

At once, the lava cooled down into rock. Having noticed this, Mewtwo used dark pulse on them. A ball of dark energy blasted from Mewtwo's palm and hurtled towards them. Mudkip leapt from Ginji's shoulder and ran over to Nidoran to protect her. Pidgey blocked it by flapping it's wings so hard that a powerful wind blew from them and hurtled Mewtwo's attack back at him and hit with a tremendous blow. Then, Pidgey started to glow and change form. Then the glowing stopped. Pidgey evolved into a pidgeotto.

"STEEL WING!" Pidgeotto shouted as he broke the bars with his wings as they shone silver.

With tremendous force, it broke the bars and got all of them to safety. Mewtwo walked over and grabbed Ginji by the shirt and began to hurtle Ginji, but Ninetales used flamethrower on Mewtwo. Mewtwo dropped Ginji back to the ground and started to use Dark Pulse on Ninetales when a huge Thunderbolt stroke Mewtwo. They looked up to see Ginji's father's jolteon standing on a cliff and facing them with an explorer badge gleaming on his chest. Ginji now understood why his father's jolteon was going to some distant mountains on the night his father died. Jolteon was part of a rescue team and Jolteon must've informed Ninetales about him. Mewtwo took so much damage; he fell to the ground and didn't move. Girantina then broke into a frenzy and started to attack, opening dimensional holes around the world with lava under the ground. All the Pokémon used all their attacks at once. Mudkip used Whirlpool, Absol used Slash, Jolteon used Thunder, Pidgeotto used gust, Nidoran used Poison Sting, and Ninetales used Flamethrower. After all their attacks hit and all the dust and smoke disappeared, Girantina was back to normal again. The dimensional holes closed up and all the lava instantly cooled down into rock. Then Pidgeotto and Girantina flew them all back to the real world and everything went back to normal again. Then, a group of shaymin appeared to restore everything back to the way it was before the disaster happened.

"Ginji and Grace, you are expelled!" Mr. Sturgis yelled in anger.

"But they saved the world and they were only trying to save everyone by warning them with my message." Ninetales reasoned.

"Lies! That message is a flat out lie!" Mr. Sturgis yelled at Ninetales.

"You still don't believe the truth, even after seeing the truth just now with your very own eyes?" asked Ninetales.

"That's it! I've had enough of others not being perfect!" Mr. Sturgis yelled.

Then Mr. Sturgis grabbed all of Ninetales's tails in an attempt to yank them and then Ninetales put a curse on Mr. Sturgis.

"A thousand years later from now, you shall be reborn as a Pokémon. When you awake at that time, you shall be a Pokémon in the world where only Pokémon live." Ninetales said in a misty-like voice as Mr. Sturgis sat kneeling on the floor appearing to be suffering from a monstrous headache.

Then Mr. Sturgis stood up and shouted, "There is no such thing as curses, or a separate world where only Pokémon live, or talking Pokémon, or an acceptable excuse for not being perfect, or an acceptable excuse for anyone else knowing when something bad happens, or an acceptable excuse for anything not perfect!"

"Yes there is!" Jolteon shouted.

Then Mr. Sturgis grabbed Jolteon by the neck and stabbed him with something so hard, Jolteon was dead in two minutes.

"Jolteon, no!" Ninetales yelled, tears forming in her eyes.

Ninetales scolded Mr. Sturgis and the staff let parents keep their kids home on all days before the thirteenth of May while the teachers talked with Mr. Sturgis.

"Ginji, Grace, I would like you to have my egg that I laid." Ninetales said as she handed Grace a vulpix egg inside an egg case.

"Okay, we'll care for it." Ginji said as Grace accepted the egg.

"Good." Ninetales agreed.

"Also, can you tell us about my father and his jolteon?" Ginji asked.

"Sure. Your father was part of a rescue team. He was a brave little shinx and his partner was his jolteon as an eevee. I was deeply in love with Jolteon. He is the father of the Pokémon inside that egg. They promised that if one of them died, the other would come straight to me and report the news and how, where, when, and why. Your father would want you to continue the exploration teams in the family as has been done for generations." Ninetales said.

Ginji and Grace were headed back home when Mudkip caught up to them.

"Can I come with you, Ginji? Please?" Mudkip asked.

"Sure." Ginji replied.

"Yay." Mudkip said, leaping into Ginji's arms.

Mudkip took out his explorer badge.

"Did you keep yours?" Mudkip asked.

"Yep." Ginji replied.

"Maybe we could get some for Grace, Pidgeotto and Nidoran." Mudkip said.

Once they got to Ginji's house, they went inside. Ginji's mother watched TV in the living room and Ginji, Grace and Mudkip went to Ginji's room. Ginji set Mudkip down on his bed.

"So did you tell anyone about your adventures?" Mudkip asked.

"I did, but no one believed me except Grace. A teacher thought I was bragging about things that aren't true and then I got in trouble." Ginji replied.

"You just can't not get in trouble, can you?" Grace joked.

They laughed for a few seconds.

"Well, I have to go home. Bye." Grace said.

"Bye." Ginji and Mudkip said.

Grace returned home and Ginji asked his mother if Mudkip could stay with them.

"Of course." Ginji's mother said.

That night, in mudkip's world, Ninetales walked back and forth in her den. Absol was standing nearby.

"I can't keep doing this. Sending humans back and forth between the two worlds is tiring. I'm also getting old. We need a solution." Ninetales said.

Absol whispered a suggestion into Ninetales's ear.

"But what will the humans think of talking Pokémon? They were calm about it so far, but someone might panic." Ninetales said.

"How about we gradually send all the Pokémon there? Like some one day, some more the next and so on." Absol suggested.

"That could work." Ninetales agreed.

The next morning, Ginji got up at dawn. He woke Mudkip, who was sleeping on the bed that Ginji had made for him using a pillow and two blankets.

"Come on, Mudkip. We're going on vacation." Ginji said.

"Where are we going?" Mudkip asked.

"To the beach." Ginji replied.

"The beach? Come to think of it, you mentioned a beach in the Frosty Forest. What is it, anyway?" Mudkip said.

"There's sand near the shore and it leads to the ocean. It has warm temperatures." Ginji said.

"Sounds great." Mudkip said.

They went to the kitchen and ate some breakfast. Ginji had a waffle and Mudkip had some raw fish.

"What all do you eat, Mudkip?" Ginji's mother asked.

"Small fish, small bugs, fruit, gummis, seeds and vegetables." Mudkip replied.

"We'll go to the store and buy some food before we leave." Ginji's mother said.

"Where are the orbs and yellow seeds?" Mudkip asked when they got to the grocery store.

"That kind of stuff doesn't exist in our world." Ginji replied.

"The gummis I was talking about came in various colors and raised a Pokémon's IQ. None of those look like gummis." Mudkip said when they went to the gummy section.

"What kind of fruit do you want?" Ginji's mother asked when they got to the fruit section.

"I'll have some green apples." Ginji replied as he selected a few green apples and put them in a small bag.

"I'll have the regular apples." Mudkip said.

Ginji selected a few red apples and put them in a separate bag. Ginji put the apples in the cart. They went to the seafood section to pick out some fish.

"What kind of fish do you want?" Ginji's mother asked.

"I'll have the salmon." Ginji replied.

"I'll also have some salmon." Mudkip said.

Ginji picked out some salmon and put them in the cart.

They bought some vegetables, milk water and other things and loaded everything they were taking into the car.

"You're sure this isn't a Pokémon?" Mudkip asked when they were in the car.

"I'm sure." Ginji replied.

Ginji was sitting in the front seat next to the driver's seat and Mudkip was sitting on Ginji's lap. Once they got to the beach, they rented a hotel to sleep in. There were two beds, a TV and a small kitchen.

"How long will we be here?" Mudkip asked.

"Two weeks." Ginji's mother replied.

"Mom, can I show Mudkip around?" Ginji asked.

"Alright, but be back in one hour." Ginji's mother replied.

Ginji and Mudkip exited the room. They went to the apartment next door where Grace, her parents, Nidoran and Pidgeotto were unpacking.

"I'm going to give Mudkip a tour of the area. Want to come with us?" Ginji said.

"Sure." Grace, Nidoran and Pidgeotto said.

Ginji gave Mudkip a tour of the area, holding Mudkip in his arms. They returned and grabbed a bite to eat. After their vacation, the night after they got back home, Ginji had a dream. He was in Ninetales's den and Ninetales was standing in front of him.

"Ginji, did you find Mudkip?" Ninetales asked.

"Yes." Ginji replied.

"Good. I trust that you will care for Mudkip." Ninetales said.

On the fourteenth of May, everyone came to watch the battle.

When the battle started, Steven threw a pokeball and shouted, "Go, Skarmory!"

A skarmory popped out of it's pokeball.

Mr. Sturgis threw a pokeball and shouted, "Get out here, Houndoom!"

A houndoom popped out of it's pokeball.

"Well, Houndoom!? Use flamethrower!" Mr. Sturgis ordered.

Houndoom breathed fire from its mouth at Skarmory and Skarmory was defeated.

Steven praised Skarmory and returned it to it's pokeball.

"What's the point of praising a Pokémon? I'd just abandon the no good Pokémon!" Mr. Sturgis said.

"Friendship matters when handling Pokémon. One of the good ways to do so would be to praise it in battle whether it succeeded or not." Steven said.

Then the battle continued. Steven's claydol defeated Mr. Sturgis's houndoom, Sturgis's aggron defeated Steven's claydol, cradily, and armaldo, Steven's aggron defeated Sturgis's aggron, exploud, golem, and crobat, Sturgis's gyarados defeated Steven's aggron, and Steven's metagross defeated Sturgis's gyarados.

"No good Pokémon!" Mr. Sturgis yelled as he threw all of his Pokémon onto the ground and smashed his Pokémon's pokeballs.

Steven rushed over to the Pokémon, which he then declared he will keep all of them. Ninetales grabbed Mr. Sturgis and transported Mr. Sturgis to Ninetales's world and returned soon after. Three days later, Ninetales held a ceremony to congratulate Ginji and Grace for saving the world. Grace, Nidoran, and Pidgeotto got promoted to official rescue team; Ginji received a pokedex and six pokeballs and was promoted to official Pokémon trainer with Mudkip as both his starter Pokémon and a pet, and Absol as a family pet. After the ceremony, both Grace and Ginji were official Pokémon trainers, and along with their Pokémon, official exploration teams. The next day, Ginji and Grace set out on their Pokémon adventure. They decided to travel together for their entire journey. They took everything they might need: two pokedexes, six pokeballs each, Pokémon, Ginji's pokegear, Grace's poketech, a town map, a moon stone, a dusk stone, a shiny stone, a thunder stone, a fire stone, a leaf stone, an oval stone, a sun stone, a water stone, a smoke ball, a soothe bell, a coin case, a good rod, two lunar wings, two pal pads, two journals, a sprayduck, a vs. seeker, a seal case, potions, revives, ten rare candies each, a berry pouch, ten cheri berries, ten pecha berries, ten rawst berries, ten aspear berries, ten leppa berries, ten oran berries, ten persim berries, ten lum berries, ten sitrus berries, 5 egg cases each, their bicycles, their running shoes, extra sets of clothes, two trainer bags, their trainer cards, ten badge cases, $30,000 each, two poffin cases, three tm cases, accessories, two fashion cases, two explorer kits, two explorer badges, 20 bottles of water, and 2 sleeping bags. Then Ninetales went to her world and Ginji and Grace began their journey together. They started in their own region: Hoenn. The first three Pokémon that Ginji caught on their journey were a poochyena, a taillow, and a slakoth. Grace's first three Pokémon were a zigzagoon, a ralts, and an azurill.

Meanwhile, in Ninetales's world, Mr. Sturgis was extremely angry. He awoke to find a Pikachu standing beside him and he was tied up in a wooden chair.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET IN YOUR POKEBALL RIGHT NOW!" Mr. Sturgis yelled.

"What's a pokeball?" Pikachu asked.

"YOU KNOW WHAT A POKEBALL IS! WHERE'S YOUR STUPID TRAINER?! I TOLD YOU TO GET IN YOUR POKEBALL!" Mr. Sturgis yelled in anger.

"He doesn't know anything about stuff like pokeballs and Pokédexes. I'm the only Pokémon here that does. We all are going to teach you to be nice friendly and respectful. Number 1; use your manners. Number 2; don't say bad words. Number 3; be careful of the tone you use. Number 4; treat others with love and care. Number 5…" Ninetales said.

THE END


End file.
